


On a Cold, Rainy Night

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween Special, Humor, M/M, Suspense, Vampire AU, just turned vampire, so some comfort and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Horror movies teach you what to do:1) don't turn your back on sounds in the woods2) don't enter a spooky, empty house at the top of a hill3) always carry something silver or garlicToo bad Curtis didn't watch many horror movies.
Relationships: Curtashi, Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Shirtis - Relationship, Shurtis - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Season! It's been too long since I've written for Shurtis! Please enjoy this Halloween special. I'm trying short chapters so I can try to update fairly quickly.

It was a dark, rainy night and Curtis’ car was a piece of shit.

He bumped his forehead against the top of the steering wheel as he gave up trying to start the engine. He sighed deeply, releasing his fingers from around the keys. They jangled from the motion but that was not the sound he wanted to hear right now. He tilted his head to look at his phone in the mount, tapped it and sighed when there was still no reply.

“Come out tonight Curtis,” he mumbled out loud. “It’ll be fun.”

He turned off his car, fought with his raincoat a little and glared at the hooked umbrella stuck in the back seat.

“Oh sure,” he darkly grumbled. “I’m having _loads_ of fun Roni.”

He snagged his phone at the last second before stepping outside of his car.

“That’s cold,” he shivered.

The rain went harder in response. He huffed and looked upwards towards the clouds- not that he could see it through the umbrella.

“That wasn’t directed _at_ you.” He grumbled some more in his sludgey walk to the front of his car. “There’s no need to be testy.”

He tried tugging the hood. It wouldn’t budge. He tried harder and then groaned out loud.

He didn’t pop the hood.

“Son of a-“

There was rustling in the trees. He looked back into the forest but it was hard to make out shapes.

“Hello?”

There was movement. He lifted his phone up to try to get some light.

“Is someone out there? Are you hurt?”

Silence.

He called out again but there was nothing else moving except for the rain. _Well, I tried._ He turned back to his car and frowned at it as he weighed his options. He looked at his phone to call but it wasn’t picking up cell service anymore.

“The rain I guess.”

This just wasn’t his week.

“I think I saw a side street on the map.” He walked back to his car to shut off the headlights and preserve his car battery. “There’s gotta be a house somewhere.”

He kept his phone out for light.

A bat flapped out of the trees and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm happy people are excited for more! Thank you for the reviews. :) Onto the tale!

Curtis was right, there was a house.

It just happened to be at the top of a hill, with no other houses around. Out in the woods. Away from civilization. Granted, the hill was more of a slope and the gate to the driveway seemed to be well kept, but the current lightning and winds wasn't doing the house any favors in the spooky department.

_Wasn't there a book or movie about a haunted house on a hill?_

He obviously hadn't seen it. But the more sensible part of him told the niggling in the back of his mind to get a grip. He was in more danger being outside in the rain with an umbrella and lightning. Besides, there were people that had cabin retreat homes out in the woods. It was perfectly normal.

The wind picked up, inverting his umbrella.

"Gaaah!!"

He fought to flip it back. It wasn't happening.

"Fine. Just - take it!"

He let the wind have it. It was junk anyways and his head was already wet. He pulled his raincoat collar closer to his neck and fast walked to the front door. There was an overhanging bit that gave him a reprieve from the rain. He shuddered, his breath fogging before him before being taken by the winds. He rapped on the door. Waited. Then knocked harder.

"Please be home."

In an act of desperation he tried the doorknob.

"Oh."

It was unlocked. He frowned at that. Was it unethical to enter? Lightning streaked the sky and the thunder boomed.

"I'll explain when I get inside."

He barely turned the knob and the door flew open. The suddenness left him stunned for a moment as he stared into the darkness of the house, the doorway into some unknown that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Or maybe that was just the chill and the wind and the stress of the night.

He stepped inside. "Hello?"

His voice echoed a little in the tiled entryway but there were no other voices. The door was easy to close. He thought he'd be fighting against the wind but no. His hand padded the side wall for a light switch but he found nothing. He tried wiping his hands dry on his already wet raincoat before pulling his cell phone out of his jean pockets.

"Need to watch the battery," he muttered to himself as he looked around.

There was a table in the center with some vase. A chandelier up above with a light switch he still couldn't find.

"Coat hanger."

He bit a corner of his phone so he could free his hands up but still have some light. Coat off, he grabbed his phone back and shook his wet hair a little.

"Is anyone home?"

There was an archway leading into a hallway.

"Left or right?"

Both looked the same. He sighed and went left. Supposedly lost people in a panic tended to go right. Not that he was panicking. He was lost, but not in any danger. He repeated that to himself the further along he went down the dark hallway. The place looked fine. It was clean and tidy. No cobwebs anywhere or rats scurrying around. He didn't understand the goosebumps up along his arms other than the lack of a coat.

_No cobwebs mean someone cleans regularly. Somebody lives here. That's what you want._

...Right?

A creak sounded out behind him. He gasped and turned around.

Nothing.

"Hello! Is someone home?"

Another creak but somewhere ahead of him. He walked towards it.

"My car stalled outside. The door was open. I just need to borrow..."

There was a mirror at the end of the hallway. He trailed off as he spotted a dark shadow in the reflection with glowing red eyes - He whirled around. The shadow was gone. He hurried along to the next opening and quickly shut the door, locked it and stepped away from it while walking backwards into the lit room.

"Evening."

Curtis bit back a curse. He turned around to find a man with black and white hair calmly sitting in a plush arm chair by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I'm aware of the general stories of vampires and mirrors. I'll touch on it later. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it a little longer for the wait! :)

The man in front of Curtis was wearing a white ascot and a maroon velvety robe.

_Can’t say I’ve seen that before in real life._

The man lifted his leg to rest his black slippered shoe on top of his knee.

”Ohhh.” Curtis winced as he looked down at his muddy shoes. “I’m so sorry. I should have taken my shoes off - and on this fancy carpet...”

The man tilted his head curiously and smiled. “No worries. You can take them off now.” He casually gestured towards the closed door. “There’s another pair of slippers over there.”

“Thanks.”

Curtis slipped his shoes off and walked over to the shoe cubby. He heard the fire crackling behind. He took a glance back to see that the man was stoking the fire with a poker. Then he looked at him. Curtis quickly looked back at the shoe cubby.

”Sorry to drop in like this.” Curtis cleared his throat as he slipped on his borrowed shoes. “My car engine died on me and there’s no cell signal.”

”Ahh.”

”Could I borrow your phone?”

”Mm, no. Sorry.”

Curtis straightened up in surprise. He barely noted how comfy his slippers were. “Why not?”

The man’s smile widened. “Besides the phone line being down?” He folded his hands over his knee. “You’re cold and could probably use a break.”

”Oh.” Curtis looked at the fireplace. “And the power line -“

”Also down, I’m afraid.” The man lifted a hand upwards and then lowered in the direction of the armrest next to him. “Please sit...”

Curtis slowly walked to the back of the chair. The man was trailing in his sentence, his brows raised expectantly. He wanted a name but...

”I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

”Oh, I didn’t give it.”

Curtis quirked a brow. “Well then, you can call me 'friend.' ”

”Why that?”

”Would you rather it be ‘enemy’?”

The man heartily laughed. “Why would I be your enemy?”

Curtis shrugged. “I did enter your house uninvited.” He rounded the chair and sat down. “Yet you’re really casual about it.”

The man shrugged. “People get lost out here all the time.”

”I’m not lost.”

”Aren’t you?”

Curtis opened and closed his mouth. The man leaned forward, his grey eyes focused on his. He felt... Curtis broke the stare. The man made a soft sound then got up. Curtis sat up at full attention. The man chuckled.

”Relax. I thought my friend could use a drink.”

Curtis watched him go to a side table with crystal decanters and glasses. 

“You still haven’t said what I should call you.”

”So I haven’t.” The man lifted up a decanter then switched it for another one. “Ryou.”

”Is that your real name?”

”Does it matter, _friend_?” 

"I guess not." Curtis looked at the bookcase behind his host's chair. "I'll only be here until the phone lines are back up. If that's alright with you."

"Of course you can." Ryou strode back with two glasses. "Try this. It'll warm you right up."

Curtis peered into a liquid that was the darkest red he had ever seen. "Almost looks like blood," he joked.

"Hah."

He sniffed it. "What's in it?"

"Raspberry -"

Curtis coughed loudly from having a sip.

"And vodka," Ryou finished.

_"Wow."_ Curtis shook his head. "That'll wake the dead. What's it called?"

The corner of Ryou's mouth tilted up. "Vampire's Kiss."

"I've not heard of it."

Ryou sipped some of his glass. "Thought it was the best drink for All Hallow's Eve."

Curtis drank some more but much slower. The tart raspberry definitely awoken his taste buds. It did leave a pleasant warm feeling on the way down and he was still a cold from being out in the rain. Plus, the fire was making the room nice and cozy. He sank back against the plush cushioned chair, taking a longer sip of his glass. He could feel the stress just draining out of him and leaving him lethargic.

"This is nice."

Ryou hummed.

"I had a really shit week. I got passed for a promotion to the biggest prick in the office. My dog ran away. My ex stole my model Atlas space craft." Curtis took a longer gulp. "It took me months to finish it. I hand painted it and everything."

"That does sound like a shit week."

Ryou offered him his glass. Curtis downed the rest of his glass and took the offering. Ryou calmly took his empty glass and placed it on the side table. Curtis leaned forward in his seat like he had a secret to tell him.

"Your house is _spooky._ Maybe even haunted."

"What makes you say that?"

Curtis drank some more. "Out in the hallway I thought I saw a phantom with red eyes in the mirror. But when I turned around, nothing was there!"

"That _does_ sound spooky." Ryou leaned over his knee. "Were you scared?"

"Nahh. Well, maybe at first. But then I realized it couldn't be real. Did you decorate inside?"

"Some."

"Knew it," Curtis crowed. "Was it a trick mirror?"

"No. It just doesn't have a lead backing."

Curtis didn't catch that, he was busy finishing his second glass. Ryou made to take it but slipped his fingers along the inside of Curtis' wrist. Curtis dropped the glass on the carpet at the sudden contact.

"You're warm."

Curtis shivered a little. "Your fingers are cold."

"A persisting problem of mine." Ryou's eyes wandered down. "You have a nice neck."

"Thanks. No one's ever noticed. I do these arm exercises that are supposed to...work the..."

Curtis trailed off. Ryou's eyes were focused again except much more intense.

"What does it work?"

"...M-My shoulders...and neck..."

"Ahh." Ryou's other hand reached out to lightly graze Curtis' neck. "I see." His fingers lingered along his pulse. Ryou licked his lips. "Mind if I have a taste?"

"...Taste...?"

"Yes..." Red began to bleed into Ryou's grey eyes. "Just a sip." He leaned in more, his breath ghosting Curtis' face. "Unless you want me to have more."

"...Sounds...Kinda kinky..." Curtis' glazed eyes half mast. "...That... what...the kids...call it now?"

"...What?"

"...Always...changing things." Curtis blinked slowly. "But you're...kinda hot...so..." he sluggishly shrugged. "Ok."

"Only kinda?"

Ryou's eyes widened as Curtis leaned in, lips puckered, and promptly slipped down out of his chair. Ryou quickly grabbed him before he hit the floor. Curtis' eyes were fully closed. Ryou could hear soft snoring, indicating the lights were out for his 'friend.'

"Uh. Ok..."

He looked down at Curtis' neck, fully exposed except for some dark locks. His eyes glowed red the longer he looked at his throat. Technically, he said ok. He could still...just one bite. Real quick. He adjusted Curtis and leaned in, his elongated fangs grazing his neck.

"Just a sip..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da duuuum!

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica getting Curtis in trouble again. XD Surprise, surprise. But then again, everyone has their bad days. (Or should I say bat?)


End file.
